Tonight
by DeathDragon130
Summary: It was a beautiful night as the music flows through my body. Men and Women dancing sensationally giving pleasure to each other through their dance moves. I could feel my own body giving into my sensation's when I felt his hands grip my hips before encircling me. I could feel his body press against mine as we danced this beautiful hot dance. Inspired by BIG BANG's TONIGHT Music Vid!


**Tonight: Chapter 1:**

It was a beautiful night as the music flows through my body. Men and Women dancing sensationally giving pleasure to each other through their dance moves. I could feel my own body giving into my sensation's when I felt his hands grip my hips before encircling me. I could feel his body press against mine as we danced this beautiful hot dance. I could feel his lips brush against mine before bringing them to my ear.

"Tonight is our night," he whispered in my ear before intertwining our hands together. The wedding band glistened in the lights and I couldn't have been happier with my husband.

My name is Anita Rivera and I am the owner of the club Musica de la Rosa in Seoul, Korea. Here is my story of how I met my husband on the same beautiful night as this one.

I could hear the sounds of the beating music outside my office as I prepared to finish my papers up. My long black hair was in the way so I brushed it to the side I then stood up after I was finished with my paperwork. My dark red floor length dress with an open back cut and an outside with a front slit and it held over my right shoulder, fell to my feet as I walked out the door. I stood outside to look at the hard work I had placed into my club it was packed with men and women. The bar was entertaining the people with their moves, the lights were lighting the stage. There were four sets of staircases two lead to the stage and the other two near the bar.

My hands were on the railing and I was leaning against it scanning the crowd for that night when my eyes landed on a single man at the bar. I could make out that he had dark brown hair I could make out that he was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans. He must have felt my gaze because he turned his head and our eyes locked with each other. I could see the pain and betrayal behind his eyes, but I could also make out interest in his dark brown eyes. I kept my eyes on him as I began to walk toward stair case near the bar area our eyes never broke contact even as I slowly approached him.

I didn't need to say anything as I held out my hand to him. He looked at me with confusion as I simple tilted my head at him toward the dance floor. Realization dawned in his eyes as he put his hand in mine, I was surprised by how large they were compared to mine, I led him to the dance floor. I could feel his body pressed against my back as we danced his hands slid down my arms and I could feel his soft lips slide across me cheeks. I turned as I danced to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck allowing our bodies closer. He placed his face near mine as our connected for a second time that night. Our foreheads rested against each other as we danced slowly since a slow song began to play.

As the song ended I smiled at him before turning my body to begin to walk away when I felt his hand grip mine. I turned to him with confusion it was then that he looked like he wanted someone to keep him company. I smiled and began to lead him to a nearby table once we were seated I signaled one of my employees to bring us drinks.

"Bad break up?" I said in English with a sad smile.

He just nodded his head and said," Kang Dae Sung"

"Anita Rivera," I replied back with a small smile of my own at his accent.

"Anita, that's a foreign name," He said with a curiosity.

"Yes I am from America," I replied.

It was then that I noticed that one of my employees was getting harassed by a customer. I let out a sigh before turning to him and said," I have to go help a friend. If you ever feel the need to come relax feel free to come back."

I then got up from my seat and began to walk past him when he gripped my hand.

"Will you be here?" He asked me.

I smiled secretly and replied back," Come back and find out."

He let of my hand and I went to deal with what was going on with my employee Miza I could feel his eyes on me. It sent shivers up my spine and I knew I couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

The following night I was in the dressing room with my other female employees. Tonight I was dressed in **s**paghetti string halter dress with ruched front and zig zag bottom Sheer layer underneath and it ties in the front and back. The colors were red and black my two favorite colors. I had decided that I would leave my long black hair down I quickly made sure my black heels were buckled around my ankle before standing and leading the girls on stage when the Song Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias began to play.

As I walked down the stairs I could feel the hot atmosphere that came with the beat of this melody. To my surprise the man I met, Kang Dae Sung sat in the front he was wearing a white button up shirt with the first two undone on top of it was a black shirt with a black dress jacket. I could make out a silver chain that connected to the front of the jacket back toward his black jeans and he wore black boots underneath them. I didn't understand what drew me to him, but whatever it was it was becoming addicting and made my body light up. As we began to dance with our partners my eyes never went off of him. When the dance was done I descended the stairs and made my way over to his table and gave him a smile.

As soon as I sat down one my employees brought me a glass of soda before leaving they gave me a small wink as they left.

I let out a small chuckle before turning back to face Dae Sung.

"We meet again, Anita." Dae Sung said smiling at me.

I couldn't help the smile that came upon my face as I replied," So it seems. How are you "tonight?

I could see the happiness in his eyes as began to speak," I'm doing okay, I guess, but tonight it is a lot better when you came to sit with me."

I could feel my cheeks warm slightly I would love to have blamed it on the atmosphere. However, I knew it wasn't because of that it was this man sitting across from me.

"Oh really?" I replied back with a small grin as I sipped on my soda.

It was then another song began to play and I looked at him and said," Dance with me?"

He placed his drink down and got before gently taking my hand and lead to the dance floor. Again we seemed to know what to do I couldn't understand how this man I just met can sync with me as if he knew all along I want to dance. However as we were dancing his phone started to go off which caused us to pause and him to answer it. I couldn't tell who he was talking to, but I could see hurt appear in his eyes. He began to reply back to the person in Korean which unfortunately I wasn't very good in.

After he hung up he turned to me and said," I have to go… Will I see you tomorrow night?"

I smiled at him and said," I am here every night come talk to me if you need someone to listen."

He smiled at me before placing a kiss on my cheek and leaving my club. I couldn't help but smile at the back of the mystery known as Kang Dae Sung. I knew I would see him again soon and when the time comes I hope I could ease the pain in his heart.


End file.
